Class is in Session ! !
by Mango x Massacre
Summary: Mafia? Not today. How about running a school? Many pairings coming along with many chapters! Please read introduction!
1. Introduction

Side note : : !

Hello everyone! Sorry I haven't been active in…forever.

To all those who had been waiting for the next chapter for 'Snowfall' to come out, I'm deeply sorry to say that I will not be finishing it.

I do ship that couple, but Dino and Hibari are in the back of my S.S Yaoi Boat.

I couldn't bring myself to be interested enough to finish and I did not want to do a horrible job with making it.

So a new idea has arisen with thanks to my crack headed friend Kashi.

Oh, and this is not D18 exactly, just getting the word out now.

But by the title it should be obvious that this is indeed a crack story that will be filled with many chapters.

And there will be yaoi even if the whole story doesn't center around it.

Plus there will be many, many pairings.

I'm super excited to start writing this and here is a very short prologue.

I mainly just wanted to get this message out.

So please read and review and request pairings that want to be seen!

Thank you!

* * *

A smug smile, hands placed behind spiky hair, feet covered by jet black shoes propped up against the top of a desk…it would seem everything was just about ready. Though the morning was fresh and the sun had yet to rise, a school building that had been rather empty for a long three months was now beginning to refill. Even so, the hallways were still lacking the finishing touch: teenagers. The entire staff had arrived at the school to finish off the preparations for the new school year and, of course, the arrival of new students - or as some people in the staff as well as the older students would like to call them, fresh meat.

"Bianchi, what time is it?"

A woman with long, pastel purple hair slightly perked up when a calm, deep voice addressed her. Her view turned away from her desk to the headmaster's door. Giving off her usual smirk she responded lowly yet loud enough for the man behind the door to hear her. "Ten after six." Though her eyes could not see him for the moment, she knew when her words bounced off his ear drums, a light chuckle escaped from his throat. He was ready, she was ready, and all the teachers -excited or not- were ready. The only thing left to do was simply wait an hour. For the new teachers, the hour would take days. For the old ones, it would take a mere five minutes. "You think the freshman will be confused on what to call you?"

An amused chuckle. "Possibly. Last year some students decided to call me Mr. Reborn. Although, I'm sure there will be other things that'll confuse their minds a bit more than what to call me. Not to mention the surprises each of the other grades have yet to see. Even the seniors."

"Hn, you mean the new teachers? Or the fact that there will only be two submasters this year?"

"That and more."

* * *

And that's it for the prologue! And none of the other chapters will be this short, I promise!

To avoid any confusion, I'll quickly sum a few things up.

I'm really unsure if other high schools call their principle the headmaster.

So basically, the headmaster is the principle.

A submaster….I'm still not sure what their job is.

All they seem to do is serve detentions. = =

So please, read (even if there is not much to read right now!) and review!

Also, requests to have a student with your name is open.

Ask for your favorite character to see if they're a teacher also.

You might be put in their class x3 !


	2. Homeroom

Official first chapter is up!

First day of school ~ ! !

And I'd like to thank Kashi for designing school uniforms ^ o ^ !

I can't paste the links onto here so just message me if you want to see them. : D ( They're reaaally cuuute! Squalo is wearing one of theeem! )

So to quickly clear up misunderstandings, because I know schools are super different from each other everywhere... = =

Advanced Placement classes ( or AP ) is like honors classes but with college credits. ( Some schools have different names them...)

Honors is the level above standard, obviously.

And Standard classes are just normal classes.

Students stay in the same homeroom for all four years oh high school.

I think that's it. Oh, and all the characters are meant to be TYL! : 3

Spoilers for who the science teachers are ; D

I didn't forget about you noodle-of-doom!!

* * *

And there it was.

The first car of the school year. Inside of it, the first student to walk up to the entrance of the school. It was actually exciting, really. Who would this student be? Girl, boy, tall, short, fat, skinny, freshman, senior? A devilish smile played against Reborn's lips. The student climbed out of the car, slamming the door and waving to the parent who drove them. As the car drove away four more drove towards the school, and the young student, obviously a boy, casually walked to the two doors which would lead him into another year of hell, happiness, stress, and all those other emotions. Waltzing out of his office, pass Bianchi, and into the main lobby, he stared at the front door rather eagerly. It opened.

"Good morning and welcome back."

The student blinked, a bit startled to see the headmaster waiting behind the doors. The tall man was much too young to run a school and looked more like a hitman rather than a principal. None the less, nothing in the high school was what one would define as normal. "Morning. We go to homeroom, right?"

Reborn let his arms cross, eyes narrowed and a chuckle passing through his lips. "Shouldn't you be the one to know that. You're not a freshman anymore."

"I'll take that as a yes. Oh, and are you still refusing to tell us your last name?"

"Yes, and now if anyone dares to call me Mr. Reborn…I'll send them to Xanxus."

"That's just mean." The boy snorted. "Did those kids really bug you enough last year for you to threaten them with the death sentence?"

Reborn swiftly turned away to head back to his office. "I was merely letting them think they could get away with it. It didn't exactly bug me even if it was just a bit annoying. But you know these students were freshmen, delinquents none the less. It's fun to let them think that their first year would be the toughest. Of course they were treated like dirt, but starting now they're treated like adults and adults must act like adults. I was going easy on them by letting them get away with addressing me inappropriately. And now, this year, there will be a penalty for it."

The boy couldn't help but smirk upon hearing words he thought he would never hear from the mouth of one in the school staff. "You must really hate all of us." Chuckling, he began to walk down the familiar school hall until his headmaster unexpectedly spoke out.

"I don't have children for I am still young and I am an only child. As the headmaster of this school, I'll treat you all like younger siblings who know nothing about the world. I'm not this way because I hate all of you but because I want none of you to screw up your lives." With that said, Reborn merely walked back into the other room.

The boy nodded as if he could understand what Reborn meant. "Thanks Sensei." He thanked him even though he knew the man couldn't hear him.

An hour later…

Just the other day, the school halls were as empty as an old, abandoned town. Now the halls were jam packed like a flourishing city. The older kids scrambled back to their all so familiar homerooms while freshman carefully read the numbers in front of each door to find the right room. Sophomore, junior, and senior homeroom teachers stood inside their rooms greeting their students from the year before while freshman teachers attempted to smile at the arrival of new kids without laughing or shaking their head in pity - it depended on who the teacher was.

"Alright kids, welcome to your homeroom for the four long years you all will be here…unless I'm brutally murdered or fired. You'll probably have to all split up into different homerooms until they find me a replacement. I think the chances of me being killed are slim though. And compared to the rest of the teachers there is no way in hell I'll be fired." A tall man twirled a blue lollipop between his thumb and forefinger, his grey blue eyes staring at the not so amused class in front of him. "Anyways, my name is Spanner and I would prefer that none of you referred to me by my last name." His arms crossed while his back leaned against the white board. The whole silent thing was starting to bug him. "I teach geometry so I may have some of you in my class." More silence. "Fine, don't talk to me." Spanner glared at them childishly before grabbing a paper of his desk. "You know the drill." Slowly, he began to call out the names on the list catching glimpses of students raising their hands and the occasional 'here'. "Chastity Rose…" He blinked once the name left his mouth. It was a rather interesting name, one that was not at all common. Looking away from the list, he glanced at the girl who piped out a 'here'. Her face certainly matched her name; innocent was written all over the girl. A chuckle escaped his throat. "Nice name." He couldn't resist and despite the small laugh, he meant what he said.

"Vooooi!" The voice could always manage to echo in a room full of people. "I can't believe you all passed last year!" Squalo smiled wickedly at his homeroom class. "And some of you even smartened up; you bastards get to be in the honors English class with me." One of his eyes twitched once he heard some groans after his comment. "Voi! Unless you want your sophomore year to be a living hell, I suggest you all fucking learn to think before you fucking speak!" As usual, the classroom stayed silent while the infamous Superbi Squalo threw insults at and cusses at them. Dare anyone to speak out?

"Ah, Superbi Sensei, groaning isn't talk-"

That poor soul didn't even get to finish his sentence; Squalo was quick to reply with a 'shut the fuck up' and also by kicking a desk over. Nothing abnormal in this homeroom.

Not too far down the hallway, a frustrated French teacher removed his glasses to rub his eyes. He requested a new room, one very far away from the obnoxious shark. His request wasn't fulfilled, naturally. "I should have been a science teacher…" The science teachers, three being his closest friends, got the liberty of being on the third floor at the end of the building where they had large rooms which were practically separated from the other learning departments.

"We can't wear hats to school."

Chikusa blinked out of his thoughts hearing a girl indirectly comment the white beanie that sat perfectly on his head. "My bad." His long fingers tugged at the soft material, pulling the accessory off his head and throwing it onto his organized desk. A few of the students flashed smiles - from time to time Chikusa would forget the no hat policy or just forget he was even wearing his signature beanie; the students occupying his homeroom were all too used to this. "Any new students…?" Though he asked his question aloud, he was really just asking himself. The students, already knowing this, decided not to answer and just let his dark eyes scan the room for new faces."

Content that none of the students in his room were new, he shoved his hands into his pockets deciding to skip an introduction. Instead he sat as his desk to let the teens catch up with each other while he lazily read the list of students to himself making sure nobody was absent.

"So you all finally made it to the top. Congratulations." A woman with long blue hair smiled sincerely at the class in front of her. Most of them, in return, smiled back while excitement ran up their spines. These kids, being seniors or fourth year students, were almost finished with high school and college was touching their finger tips. "But…!" The young adults dropped their smiles, they knew their teacher would do something like this eventually. Lal Mirch crossed her arms, her smile tugging into a scowl. "It is not over yet! I expect you all to work as hard as you can this year! I know in your minds you are thinking that you are almost done, but you still have one more school year left! That's plenty of time to mess up!" They all knew Lal was not a mean teacher - pretty strict but not mean. She had her motherly side that cared for all her students, that wanted each of them to do well. However, there was also the COMSUBIN side of her, the side that made the students feel like they were in the army rather than school.

Lal flashed another smile, her hands propping up against the sides of her hips. "I'm sure you can all pull through. And for all of you in my advance placement psychology class, another congratulations for going beyond the top." The bell signaling that it was time for students to meet their new teachers rang loudly. Lal Mirch slightly waved at them, mentally wishing them good luck.

* * *

These were just some of the teachers : 3

Geometry ( Standard and Honors ) : Spanner

English Honors : Squalo

French Honors : Chikusa

Psychology AP : Lal Mirch

So read and review kids!

And remember you guys can submit your names and such if you want O:


	3. Late and Early Part 1

I'm not even going to bother with an excuse as to why this took my a good few month and a half to write. = . =

I'm just lazy, nuff said.

But since winter break is coming next week, I'll be typing up two chapters! That's right two! : D

Or at least one... ^ ^;;

ENJOY ~

AND REVIEW PLZ

OH. RATING CHANGED TO MATURE DUE TO XANXUS' COLORFUL WORDS AND BOY LOVE. (ChikusaKen in this chapter)

* * *

With five minutes to get to the next class, students poured into the hallways while quickly glancing at their schedules. Even seniors had to look twice considering these were classrooms they had been ignoring for a good three years. Although, they did have a much easier time finding their classes compared to the newly added teenagers. So as they wondered familiar halls, a certain student was not yet inside the school. Instead they were quickly walking towards the entrance of the school with a flustered look on their face. To be exact, it was a dark haired freshman girl who had the dire misfortune of missing her bus. In grade school, one would usually get a warning for being late but this was not grade school, it was high school. Who knows what her fate would be.

She slowly pushed the doors open to see the main lobby full of students. Luckily she hadn't missed any of first period yet. Of course, her first thought was to go to the main office and let the secretary know she was not absent. Sighing lightly for not being atrociously late, she made her way to the main office.

The main office was surprisingly large and even more shocking, only a single secretary was working. "Uhm, excuse me," the girl started only to receive no response from the long haired woman who seemed more than occupied with typing away on an expensive computer. The sides of her lips tugged into a frown while she walked up the woman's desk - she mentally noted there was a name plate that said 'Bianchi' on it. "Excuse me, but I came in late today." Her voice was a bit louder this time but again she received no response. As innocent as the girl was, she could feel herself becoming slightly agitated. "I came in late!" Finally, the woman looked up at her.

Bianchi let her eyes leave the computer and fall on the girl. She was a bit surprised to have not noticed the girl waltz into the office before. Perhaps she let her mind wonder a bit too far thinking that no student would actually need anything. "You don't talk to me when you're late, talk to you're submaster. Just go to the second floor, the room is right next to the staircase."

The freshman blinked before whipping out her schedule and fully scanning it until her eyes caught the word 'submaster' and a name next to it. "Xanxus…ah, alright thanks." Before she left, she glanced at Bianchi noting how oddly young she was. "Thanks."

"Hn, good luck." Bianchi said the words lightly with a smirk playing on her lips.

"Ah, what a weird woman…hopefully my submaster doesn't ignore me." The young girl slightly shook her head before running up the stair case.

Three in a half minutes, the class will be filled with students in three in a half minutes. Chikusa stared at the clock without emotion on his face, he just stared at it blankly. He didn't really seem excited about the new school year on the outside, but truth be told, he wasn't excited on the inside either. Sure he taught honors kids which meant they worked a bit harder, but none the less, they each had their own personality that would surely bother him. They would prod him about his age, his, nationality, and those other non school related questions about his personal life. How annoying.

------------------------

He barely noticed the classroom door open, it was probably just the first student. However, upon feeling the pressure of someone suddenly tackling and clinging to him at the same time made Chikusa gasp, stumble back a bit, and think otherwise about the person being student. "Ken…" He glared at the blond who hugged his waist like home sick puppy. "Teachers usually have a handshake when they greet each other, now get off me."

Ken look up from his position and grinned widely. "Oi, oi! We're not just teachers Kaki-pii!" Still grinning, he moved one of his hands away from Chikusa's back and managed to unbutton the bottom the man's formal white shirt without being punched in the head. Although he knew if he kept up what he was doing, he would surely get kicked in the stomach. Oh well. With a chuckle, Ken licked Chikusa's stomach, under his naval to be exact, with the tip of his tongue.

Chikusa didn't bother to flinch when Ken unbuttoned the bottom half of his shirt, he did flush ever so slightly though. There was no way in hell the animal-like man would ever really go through with anything sexual during school. It wasn't like they'd get in trouble with Reborn or any of the other teachers, oh no, the school barely had any rules that applied to teachers. He was more worried about mentally wounding the students. They go to school for several reasons, one of them not being to witness their teachers demonstrating sex. "Our students are arriving soon, get back to your class-" His voice froze once he felt something wet and warm trailing under his naval. "Ngn…! Don't be an idiot, get up Ken…!" A scowl spread across his face while his hands pushed at Ken's forehead.

Half laughing, half grinning, Ken nuzzled at Chikusa's stomach. "Don't be like that, pyon! I'm only joking!" With one hand still latched around his Kaki-pii, his free hand fell in front of Chikusa' groin and began to rub against it. The response was an all to quiet but pleasingly enough moan and, naturally, a nice shove to the floor. Ken looked up at the man who was now on top of him with a look that clearly said, 'I'm going to beat your face into the floor'. Even though he may get a bloody nose or lip considering the current circumstances, it was oh so worth it since he got a chance to tease the man. But there was no fist to face contact, instead he felt warm lips against his own - it was only for a second though.

Chikusa stood up and began to button the rest of his shirt. "That's all you get for now. If you pull a stunt like that again -"

"You'll kiss me longer?"

"…No."

Sighing loudly, Chikusa turned to his desk while Ken chuckled behind him and waltzed out of the room. As soon as he left, a boy walked in. First student of the year - good thing he didn'twalk in about fifteen seconds earlier. "Welcome to French honors."

------------------------

The ring of the school bell echoed loudly into the young freshman's ears. She was officially late to her first class. "Oh great…" She huffed loudly as the Submaster's office came into view. With thoughts of how what kind of idiot would actually be late on the first day, her vision fell on two girls. Both were pretty short, one pale with blond hair the other dark skinned with dark hair and glasses. Oddly enough, they were both giggling and snorting over…well she wasn't too sure.

"FRESHMEAT!" The blond immediately shouted the words upon seeing the new girl walking down the hall. "I mean…hi! I'm Kashi!"

The other girl grinned. "Oh! Oh! …I'm Sashi!"

"Uh, that's great. I have to go talk to the Submaster now so-"

"XANXUS!?" Both the girls practically - no scratch that, they did scream out at the top of their lungs in utter amazement that the freshman was about to walk into the pits of hell. They weren't going to tell her that though. And after their few seconds of fangirling, Sashi snaked her arm around the girl's neck. "Well don't let us keep you from seeing him." Smiling innocently, she gave the girl a shove to the door before waving in unison with Kashi. "Bye bye now!"

The freshman frowned hoping the other teens would not be like those too. Without bothering to wave a good-bye she opened the door slowly, walking in to see chair which was turned around, someone was obviously sitting in it though.

"What?" The voice didn't exactly snap out but it wash sharp and harsh.

"U-Uhm…"

"Get the hell on with it!"

"ICAMEINTOSCHOOLLATE!"

The room stayed silent for a few seconds after she spoke. She could feel her body slightly shaking within the silence waiting for it to break. In about one millisecond after this thought, she regretted it. The chair quickly spun around, the man standing and slamming his hands to the desk causing the chair to fall over.

"YOU FUCKING THINK THAT'S A FUCKING GOOD REASON!?" Xanxus' hand wandered across the desk, picking up random objecting and chucking them across the room. "GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY OFFICE!"

And she did, really fast.

Laughing hard was Sashi and Kashi who watched the poor girl run out with the door and down the hall with tears streaming down her face. "Pffft!" Kashi held her stomach, her own eyes beginning to water. "Oh man," Sashi crossed her arms, a smile spreading across her face. "That was awesome."

Kashi looked up at her, her eyes narrowing. "You know we're late too." Getting it exactly, Sashi chuckled and then they linked arms and waltzed into Xanxus' office.

"XANXUS, WE'RE LATE!" They both yelled together. Xanxus winced at the site of the girls. He hated the duo more than any other student in the entire school. His yelling and throwing of random shit did not seem to phase through them. All freshmen year they would be late and actually be excited with seeing him. "Looks like you fuck-tards didn't get the memo." He grumbled not really wanting to deal with them. "Byakuran is your submaster now, so get the hell out."

Both girls widened their eyes before jumping up and down. "BYAKURAN-SAMA!?" Xanxus was thankful they left without another word. "Bastards…" Sighing in frustration he looked under his desk and kicked at something. "Get the fuck out and go to class already."

A girl fidgeted and crawled out. She blinked studiedly before yawning. "I think I fell asleep for awhile." Xanxus felt his eye twitch wandering how the hell she could do such a thing, under his desk no doubt. "Why they hell did I even let you stay under there?" He mumbled.

The girl known as Mango tilted her head to the side, shrugging a bit. "I only come once a week. Tomorrow is Bianchi." Spinning around, she waltzed out of the room. Xanxus frowned at the odd girl as she walked out into the hall. "Crazy bitch."

* * *

Yes, I could not resist putting Chikusa and Ken in here.

Ken: Standard Biology teacher by the way

Those two need more loving and I thought they would be a perfect example as to show what goes on in those five minutes inbetween class. Fu fu fu ~

So yeah, review PLEASE. Request a pairing to be seen or request yourself, a name, or an original character be a student.

I have pictures of the uniforms if anyone wants to see them.

And in case anyone is wondering, Sashi, Kashi, and Mango are all sophomores.

Sashi and Kashi love bugging Xanxus and all the other teachers. Just wait until the next chapter~

Mango is in Basil's homeroom but ends up crawling under someone's desk depending on the day of the week.

ONCE MORE NOW. WE NEED MORE STUDENTS. WE HAVE NO GUYS YET D:

Much love guys ~ ! - Mango ( YESSU, THAT CHARACTER IS MADE AFTER ME. xD )


End file.
